versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario is the titular protagonist of the Super Mario series, and is the mascot of the company Nintendo. Background As a baby, Mario was destined for greatness as one of the seven Star Children. Mario grew up alongside his brother Luigi in apparently Brooklyn and later to reside in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario's job aside from being a plumber that barely even does plumbing is to help and rescue Princess Peach from being kidnapped by his arch-nemesis Bowser. In almost every scenario, Mario wins the fight by outsmarting Bowser thanks to using Bowser's weapons or the environment against the Koopa King. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Comparable to Paper Mario and can damage and defeat other paper counterparts, including Paper Bowser, who survived a void from the Chaos Heart that destroyed the Sammer's Kingdom alongside Paper Mario and Peach. Somewhat comparable to Rosalina, not being dwarfed in comparison to her when competing against or fighting alongside her. Able to harm a Grand Star amped Bowser. Grand Stars have the power to destroy and recreate the universe. More info on the tiering of the Mario-verse here.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Can react while piloting Starship Mario, which can travel across galaxies in very short times. Comparable to Rosalina, who pilots the Comet Observatory fast enough to reach the center of the universe in seconds. Capable of reacting to Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s Koopa Clown Cars, which can fly to the sun in a short amount of time. Can keep up with the fake Millennium Star, which flew to the Mushroom Kingdom from the center of the universe.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Regularly contends against Bowser, who can also damage Rosalina just as he can the rest of the cast. Can take attacks from opponents capable of harming Paper Mario.) Hax: Possession (via Cappy), Invulnerability (via Star), Sealing (via Catch Cards), Time Manipulation (via Battle Cards, Stop Watch or Zone Speed), Resurrection (via 1-Up Mushrooms and Retry Clocks), etc. Intelligence: At least Gifted (Stated to have the knowledge of a physicist, and is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads) Stamina: Very high Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Martial Arts:' Mario's style of martial arts is mostly jumping but other than jumping Mario also punches, kicks, leg sweeps, and grabs. *'Pyrokinesis:' Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: **'Fireball:' Mario will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, he can shoot up to five of them at once. **'Firebrand:' Taught by the Fire God. Mario charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Mario to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. **'Fire Orb:' Mario fires an assault of small fireballs at his target. **'Super Flame:' Mario unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. **'Ultra Flame:' Mario launch enormous and large fireballs that attack all foe onscreen. The entire surrounding glows red during the attack. **'Fire Swing:' Mario swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. **'Fire Strike:' Mario's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. **'Fiery Metal Mario:' Mario's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Mario and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. *'Cappy:' A Bonneter that Mario befriended with. He grants Mario's signature cap special powers: **'Cap Throw:' Mario throws his hat which then returns to him like a boomerang. It can use to attack enemies, hit objects multiple times, clears poisonous terrains, and gain additional maneuvers. **'Homing Cap Throw:' Mario throw his hat which then seeks and hits the nearest enemy. **'Spin Throw:' Mario throws his cap and it spins around him for a few seconds, attacking anyone within the radius. **'Capture:' After his cap is thrown at his target, Mario begins taking control of the said target. This move can possess multiple creatures and even inanimate objects. *'Zone Speed:' Focusing his energy, Mario slows down the flow of time. Techniques *'Jump:' Mario jumps on the enemy and stomps them with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques: **'Spin Jump:' Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. **'Drill Spin:' After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. **'Super Jump Punch:' Mario strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. **'Super Jump:' Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. **'Ultra Jump:' This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. **'Clone Jump:' Mario will create clones of himself. He and his clones will then assault their foes with a super strong jump. **'Tornado Jump:' Mario will jump and spin incredibly fast to create tornadoes that damages enemies. **'Expanded Triple Jump:' Mario will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. **'Iron-Ball Boots:' An equipment that will occasionally make large iron balls plunge into his foes after Mario jumps on them. **'Blazing Wall Jump:' Mario's special move where he can execute wall jumps without any walls. *'Flip:' Taught by Bestovius in Super Paper Mario. Mario flips into a realm called the "3D dimension", rending attack from enemies in the 2D realm useless and vice versa if he is in the 2D realm. However, he takes damage if he remains in the realm for long. *'Mario Tornado:' Mario horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. *'Spin Drill:' Mario uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces). *'Bye-Bye Cannon:' After summoning a cannon and jumping in it, the cannon will fire clones of Mario and his ally that also jumped in. They attack the foe with a string of jumps and follow up with an assault of the stronger Spin Jump afterwards for maximum damage. *'Jet Board Dash:' Mario rides on a rocket-powered skateboard, building up it's speed. He then strikes the target with his hammer after reaching maximum speed. *'Bomb Derby:' Mario summons a stack of bombs to chuck at his foes with his hammer. This attack can lower enemies' attack power. *'Cannonball Chuck:' Mario summons a giant cannonball. He then swing and hurls at it toward his target, creating a shockwave from the impact. Equipment *'Hammer:' Mario's weapon of choice that serves as a counterpart to his jumps. He brings out it and strikes the enemy with it, with the possible chance of making them dizzy. **'Iron Hammer:' Mario summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. **'Iron-Ball Hammer:' Mario strikes his target with his hammer and iron balls will occasionally fall on the opponent right after. **'Hurlhammer:' Mario hurls a hammer into the air that turns huge while plunging down and strikes all foes with super strong force that also hits flying foes. **'Baahammer:' Mario hits opponents with his hammer which damages them and puts them to sleep afterward. **'Blazehammer:' Mario swings his hammer and unleashes a huge flame explosion that scorches most foes. **'Chillhammer:' Mario releases a frigid blast after slamming his hammer, freezing most foes with a powerful arctic chill. *'F.L.U.D.D.:' F.L.U.D.D. stands for the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. It was built by Professor E. Gadd and has the purpose of spraying water. It has four attachment nozzles for separate "cleaning" purposes that can have the Squirt Nozzle and one of the other three nozzles as a secondary piece. If he were to switch pieces out, he would need to find them in colored boxes. F.L.U.D.D has a limited space capacity for water, but can be restored by refueling in any body of water. **'Squirt Nozzle:' The basic nozzle, it simply sprays a stream of water at an object or an enemy. Mario can run or jump while using this item. **'Hover Nozzle:' The Hover Nozzle gives an jetpack effect that lets Mario hover in the air for a short time and decreases in altitude for every second. Mario can also move in the air while using this. This nozzle can be found in boxes with a blue outline. **'Rocket Nozzle:' The Rocket Nozzle allows Mario to blast upwards on a stream of pressurized water after charging up for a brief period of time. He falls without hovering, though he does not take any falling damage. This nozzle can be found inside boxes with a red outline. **'Turbo Nozzle:' The Turbo Nozzle gives Mario the ability of pseudo-super speed and the ability to run on water. However, it is both hard to control and uses up a lot of stored water during usage only on land. This nozzle can be found in boxes with a gray outline. *'Power-Ups:' Mario can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: **'Fire Flower:' Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. **'Cape Feather:' Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. **'Tanooki Suit:' Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly. **'Super Leaf:' Similar to Tanooki Mario but without the ability to turn into a statue. **'Hammer Suit:' Throw hammers and block fire when ducking. **'Metal Cap:' Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds. **'Vanish Cap:' Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds. **'Boo Mushroom:' Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos. **'Ice Flower:' Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks (New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). **'Mega Mushroom:' Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds. **'Rock Mushroom:' Encases Mario in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals). **'Super Star:' Invincibility, super speed, one-hit kill ability for a short period of time. **'White Tanooki Suit:' This is basically the same item as the Tanooki Leaf but with one major difference; it grants Mario Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Mario is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. **'Invincibility Leaf:' Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being its appearance and ability to walk on water. **'Gold Flower:' Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact, instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents' attacks. **'Super Bell:' Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Bell, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one-hit kill ability. **'Double Cherry:' Mario creates a clone of himself, that copies his every movement. He can spawn up to five of them. *'Invisibility Hat:' An extremely rare hat that enables Mario to becomes invisible after wearing it. *'Battle Cards:' Mario can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. *'Magic Weapon:' Mario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sports Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Broke through several solid brick blocks countless times. *Can lift and throw Bowser, whom weighs 2.600 lbs. *Has lifted Larry's castle and then kicked it away (Super Mario World). *After landing in a sewer, Mario jumps out at a height of over 5 stories with a single jump (Super Mario Sunshine). *His ground pound is powerful enough to launch meteors. Speed/Reactions *Can run for long periods of time and not be tired. *Has dodged lightning and lasers. *Capable of moving while Culex is eating time and space. *Outsped Koopa the Quick, who was wearing his Mach 1 Sprint shoes. *Can resist the pull of a black hole. *Runs so fast he can run up walls. Durability/Endurance *Can survive being flattened. *Can take full on explosions close-ranged or to the face and survive. *Can survive falls from high places. *Survived falling from space (Super Mario Galaxy). Skill/Intelligence *Has bested Bowser and other villains for years. *Over the years, Mario has taken several career choices, such as a referee for many sports, a Go-Kart driver, demolition man, doctor, etc. Sources *VS Battle Wiki *Character Profile Wiki *DoctorMooDB Powerscaling Weaknesses *Loses some of his power-ups when damaged quite easily. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Under Construction Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Possession Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Composite Profiles Category:Universe+ Level Category:Super Form Users